


Things Will Work Out Somehow♪

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitsuru's birthday is coming up, and he knows just how he wants to spend it.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Tenma Mitsuru
Kudos: 5





	Things Will Work Out Somehow♪

**Author's Note:**

> my birthday present for mitsuru~♡  
> hbsjekdiakdsfgedj— i love him so much i can't even explain it,,,  
> please consider stanning mitsuru tenma because he deserves it, thanks
> 
> ANYWAYS, my brain was either like, "write a cute fluffy fic of mitsusora going to the arcade that would only take like two days, OR write a wizard AU that would probably take like a week"
> 
> ...based off the tags, you know which one i went with
> 
> this is also only in a series because i am considering writing other pairings with this AU that would coexist in the same universe technically, but none of the stories would be connected plot wise (keyword: considering)
> 
> btw, these are based off the first year classes bcs im too lazy to go look up the new ones, so mitsuru is technically turing 16 here but he's really 17 now so ...

「The Dream Pendant always knows where your heart belongs. The stone will glow and sort you as one of the dreaming wizards.」

— Journal of Dreams, 2xxx

...

Yumenosaki is a wizarding school for boys located in the hidden depths of the world, it was mysteriously formed ages ago with not much to be known about its origin, and yet that mysteriousness draws young boys to attend it...

Rumors said that wizards who attend there can make the dreams of others come true. If they wished for so, then a pigeon will heed their call, sending them an invitation to a school filled with fellow young dreamers to work towards their dreams.

Once there, they are sorted into one of four houses, each one suitable for the kinds of dreams they want to achieve - all decided by the Dream Pendant.

* * *

"Harukawa-kun! Look out ... !!"

Sora heard a shout of warning before looking up from the desk to see a cauldron - filled with a green substance about to flying right at him. Despite the warning, his body was stiff and he wasn't able to move out of pure shock.

He would've certainly suffered from severe burns, and perhaps a trip to the hospital if it weren't for someone pulling on his arm, albeit a little too harsh but that didn't matter at this point. Just as he'd been pulled away the cauldron had crashed onto the floor creating a loud rattling noise and the liquid had begun to leak out onto the floor.

"Sora-chan!! Are you okay?! Did you get burned anywhere?!" Sora looked over to see his savior, classmate, and best friend - Tenma Mitsuru who was wearing a worried expression.

"Y—yeah! Sora is okay! Is Mitsu-chan hurt anywhere?" Mitsuru thankfully shook his head, indicating that there were no injuries on his part either.

"Tori-kun! What in the heavens were you thinking?! The professor leaves for one second and you go putting Harukawa-kun's life in danger!" The two of them looked away from each other to see Tsukasa - Sora's fellow housemate from New Dimension - already going off at Tori, a fellow classmate from the Star Production house.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the spell! Just because I casted it doesn't mean—!"

"Guys! The professor is gonna come back soon! Save your arguments for later, we gotta clean this up or we're gonna get in trouble!" Yuuta motioned to the cauldron which still laid on the ground.

"Eh? But how are we going to clean this up, de gozaru?" Shinobu had popped up from behind one of the desks, which he was hiding behind for safety. "We'd surely burn our hands if we tried wiping it up, de gozaru!"

"Do not worry, everyone. I have a spell that should be able to clean it up." Tsukasa lifted his wand up from his desk and pointed it towards the spillage. Whispering the words, "Rücklauf verschütten," a sudden burst of energy had blasted out from the tip of the wand and flew towards the mess. The magic had gathered up the substance on the floor and put it back into the cauldron, just as it had been moments before.

That was something Sora had always admired about Tsukasa, how graceful he looked while casting spells. It made him look like a true wizard! Er ... well not that he wasn't already one.

"Wow, Tsuka-chan! That was so cool ... ! Where did Tsuka-chan learn a spell like that?" Sora had perked up after Mitsuru had let his arm go.

"Oh uhm ... I've been having a few ... private tutoring lessons with one of my seniors. He's very knowledgeable as he's been around for three years now, it's a shame that he's been held back due to his lazine— oh! I went on for a bit too long didn't I? I can teach it to you sometime, if you'd like, Harukawa-kun." Tsukasa smiled politely at him, just as he always did.

"Sora would—!"

"Alright, I'm back," The classroom door slammed open and the professor walked into the room. "I hope none of you caused any problems while I was away?"

"Y—yep! We were all behaving just fine! Uhm, we're all standing up because sensei was gone for so long, so we needed to stretch!" Mitsuru answered almost instantly after the question was asked.

"... I see. But that doesn't explain why the cauldron is now over on the other side of the classroom, now does it?"

"Oh, that? Uh ... " Mitsuru's nervous gaze shifted over to Tori, who the professor immediately looked over to next.

"W—we just thought that it would look better over there!"

"We?!" almost everyone else in the class collectively glared at Tori simultaneously.

... Suffice it to say, they all received lunch detention after the security cameras were checked.

* * *

"I still can't believe we had to waste part of our lunch break in that stuffy classroom just because of what Hime-chan said this morning! Not fair! Anyway, I was gonna go get some bread from the cafeteria, do you wanna come too?" Mitsuru looked to Sora who was still gathering up his belongings.

"Of course~♪ Sora is always happy to accompany Mitsu-chan!"

Once they stepped foot outside of the classroom, they were already running down the halls with Mitsuru saying the usual, "Dash Dash~☆" all the while.

...

"I'm back! And I bought Sora-chan a few apples, just in case you were hungry too!" Mitsuru dropped the food items on the table - three bright red apples and a few bags filled with his favorite bread.

"Mitsu-chan seems to be in a really good mood! Is there something you want to tell Sora?" Sora asked before taking an apple and biting into it.

"Hmm ... was there something I was gonna tell you??? .... Oh! Yeah, that's right! On my sixteenth birthday my parents are gonna buy me a broomstick since I passed the test to get my license! It's super exciting! I can't wait to be able to ride it ... !" Mitsuru had already engulfed two breads without even realizing it due to his excitement.

"Oh! That IS exciting! Sora is proud of Mitsu-chan for passing! Master is still trying to teach Sora some of the basics, but Sora thinks that Sora could pass the test easily too! Once Mitsu-chan gets his broomstick, Sora wants to ride on it with Mitsu-chan!"

"Of course~☆ Once I get it, we can go flying off into the sky together! It'll be so fun!!"

"Oooh! Sora can't wait! Mitsu-chan's birthday is coming up soon, right?"

"That's right! It's tomorrow actually!"

"Mitsu-chan's birthday is tomorrow? Hmm... what would Mitsu-chan want as a present from Sora?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Sora-chan! Besides, you're already busy enough as it is right? I heard that NewDi is having a test coming up soon from Leo-chan-senpai."

"That's right! Sora has been studying really hard because Master said so! Sora will surely—" before Sora was able to finish his sentence the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"Oh, I gotta go, Sora-chan! RhyLink has the extra study session today, so I'll get out of school a little later than usual. Let's meet up after school though, Sora-chan! Dash Dash☆" Mitsuru waved goodbye and ran away from the table.

* * *

"Tsuka-chan, Sora is home!" Sora called before opening the door to his and Tsukasa's shared dorm room. To his suprise however, the room was empty - all except for a note left on his desk.

The note was from Tsukasa who told him that he would be out until the late evening with someone. It didn't specify who it was exactly, but there were definitely a few people that Sora could've guessed. Perhaps one certain senior from NewDi in particular that Tsukasa had been receiving his private lessons from?

With that in mind - maybe he should ask his favorite senior to teach him a couple new spells as well. He didn't want to be left behind by Tsukasa after all!

"Hmm ... what was Sora going to do ... ?" Thinking back before he entered the room, he definitely did have a plan to do something, but what was it?

Just as he was about to give up and start playing his video game, a tapping noise was heard coming from the window. He looked over to see a dove with an envelope in its beak.

Opening the window, he gently took the letter from the bird with a small, "Thank you very much~" and waved goodbye as the bird flew away.

"Sora wonders who it's from ... " Normally when Tsukasa was in the room with him, he tried to limit talking to himself outloud, but since he was alone, it's not like it did any harm.

"Oh, it's from Mitsu-chan!" Sora read it and couldn't repress his giggles, it was Mitsuru complaining about how boring the study session was going, as expected of him. Although he was never the sharpest tool in the tool box when it came to academics, he truly shined in other areas like his athleticism, or his abilities to get along with everyone.

That was what Sora really liked about Mitsuru, was how he almost always seemed to radiate endless amounts of positive energy. Although there were a few exceptions to this, they were usually very minor as Mitsuru was quick to change his mood.

It was a shame that they had to be put in different houses, they were rivals after all. Usually most wizards were not so kind to their rivals - Natsume and Eichi being a prime example of that (with most of it coming from Natsume's side.)

But unlike many other's who despised the other houses, Mitsuru was eager to make friends with everyone on their first day. Despite some of the odd looks he received from others - he didn't care, he was just having a good time.

"The ability to be blissfully ignorant is a gift, Haru-chan~" Sakuma Ritsu - one of his NewDi seniors had told him once. "Too much knowledge can make a person old."

Although Sora didn't understand what he meant at the time, he always held that advice to a high standard.

"Oh, right! Sora was going to go by a gift for Mitsu-chan~!"

Grabbing his pouch of money that he'd been saving up, (Natsume would pay him for helping with his experiments) he ran out the door from the New Dimension house and headed off towards the shopping center.

* * *

"Sora wonders what Mitsu-chan likes ... " Sora thought out loud while looking through the windows of the different shops. Although they'd been friends for almost a year now, Sora didn't really have a good grasp on the types of things Mitsuru liked. All he knew was that he liked bread and running, but there had to be something more, right?

"Hmm ... Oh! Sora knows!" Sora jumped up after looking through the windows of one of the shops. "Mitsu-chan is going to love this, Sora can feel it ... !"

* * *

"Sora-chan! Sora-chan!" Mitsuru knocked on the door to the NewDi house rapidly, it was already noon so he knew that Sora should've been awake already. He stepped back as the door slowly opened and revealed Sora, who looked just as excited as Mitsuru.

"Mitsu-chan~♪ Happy birthday!" Sora jumped at Mitsuru and pulled him into a hug.

"Hehe~ Thanks, Sora-chan! You're free today, right? No plans?"

"Sora was planning to spend the day with Mitsu-chan, if that's alright!"

"Of course it is! Now let's go! Dash Dash~☆" Mitsuru grabbed Sora's hand and ran back to the RhyLink house to go get what he had prepared.

"My parents had the broom shipped to the dorms, so I left it here. Nii-chan also prepared bentos for us, so I thought we could go have a picnic somewhere!"

"Oh, okay! Sora is excited to have a picnic with Mitsu-chan!"

* * *

"Alright, so where should we have our picnic? In the plains? Oh! Or maybe the valley?!" Mitsuru looked down at the ground, scoping out the area.

"Sora thinks we should have our picnic in the sky! Like on the broom stick!" Sora suggested, holding onto Mitsuru's waist from behind him so he wouldn't fall off the broom. This wasn't his first time though as he'd often be dropped off by Natsume to go shopping for materials for school.

"That's a great idea! Let's go find a good spot! Dash Dash☆" Mitsuru used his wand to speed up the broomstick.

...

"See! They're apples shaped just like little rabbits! Isn't Nii-chan so cool?! I dunno how he does it!" Mitsuru had already opened one of the bento boxes and held up a tiny rabbit shaped apple to Sora.

"Oooh! Sora likes all the colors♪ Nazu-nii-san is really good at cutting the fruits to look like cute animals~! Here! Since it's Mitsu-chan's birthday, Sora will feed you!" Sora took his chopsticks and picked up a carrot. Holding it up to Mitsuru's mouth he said, "Say aahhh~"

"Aahhh~" Mitsuru opened his mouth and ate the carrot. "Mmm.. Delicious~♡ Here, I'll feed Sora-chan too! Say, aahhh."

"Aahhh," Sora happily swallowed down the apple Mitsuru had fed him.

...

"Oh man! It's really late already! We should get home before curfew!" Mitsuru pointed to the sky, which had already started to turn orange.

"Wait! Before we go back, Sora has to give Mitsu-chan his gift!" Sora pulled out a small box, which wasn't very well wrapped - but he tried his best! "Sora remembers Mitsu-chan said he didn't want anything, but Sora bought you something anyway! Please open it!"

Mitsuru took the box from him and unwrapped it, being uncharacteristically gentle with it. He then took the lid off.

"Huh? Sora-chan bought me ... socks?! How did you know I've always wanted socks with rabbits on them?! They're so cute! I'm gonna wear them every chance I get! Thanks, Sora-chan!" Mitsuru gave Sora a big hug, letting out uncontrollable bits of laughter all the while.

"Hehe~♪ Happy Birthday, Mitsu-chan! Sora and Mitsu-chan will do our best to become the best pair of wizards Yumenosaki has ever seen ... !"

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@rittsukasas](https://twitter.com/rittsukasas?s=09)
> 
> YOU SEE, i can write semi-good shit too.  
> ...but at the end of the day it's still just shit so whats the difference—
> 
> im being honest with you all, i would trade my nonexistent first born child just to seem them happy together, like that's not even a question. (i would trade all of my nonexistent kids for ritsukasa though)
> 
> anyway, is this a bad time to let y'all know i haven't read/watched harry potter?
> 
> [why sora bought socks for mitsuru](https://twitter.com/moonlightcanary/status/1302089489808941060?s=19)


End file.
